1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for insertion of an electronic card, and particularly to an electrical connector having grounding plates soldered to a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 6 through 9 disclose a conventional electrical connector soldered to a motherboard 200 for insertion of an electronic card (not shown) thereby establishing electrical connection between the motherboard 200 and the electronic card. The connector comprises an insulating housing 80, a metal shield 90 and a pair of grounding plates 100. The grounding plates 100 comprise base portions 102 engaged to the housing 80, mating portions 104 to be soldered to the motherboard 200, and contact portions 106 extending from side edges of the base portions 102. The base portions 102 form a plurality of protrusions 102a at two opposite sides thereof engaged to inner walls of receiving slots 84 (see FIGS. 8 and 9) defined in the housing 80, thereby securing the housing 80 to the motherboard 200. However, the engagement between the grounding plates 100 and the housing 80 is not reliable because the inner walls of the receiving slots 84 are apt to be pierced by the protrusions 102a of the grounding plates 100, causing the housing 80 to separate from the motherboard 200 when the housing is applied a large upward force.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a pair of grounding plates for reliably securing an insulating housing of the connector to a motherboard.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector of the present invention comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts secured to the housing, a shield shielding a top surface of the housing, and a pair of grounding plates assembled at two opposite sides of the housing. The housing defines receiving slots and locking slots at the top surface thereof. The grounding plates comprise base portions retained with the receiving slots of the housing, mating portions soldered to a motherboard, and locking portions secured in the locking slots of the housing to prevent the housing from disengaging with the motherboard.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.